Bring Me To Life
by Jackson1967
Summary: Set in the seventh season of the show where a case of events embark Ryan to find love... 1st in my Someone Series
1. Chapter 1

Title : Bring Me To Life

Pairing : Ryan Wolfe & Tess Lennox

Rating : M

A/N : I don't own CSI:Miami or the characters apart from Tess.

Summary : Set in the seventh season of the show where a case of events embark Ryan to find love... 1st in my Someone Series

Prelude

Well nice to meet you all, I'm Ryan Wolfe CSI at MDPD and as of late, I've been trying to find a girlfriend and before you ask why, well I'll try to explain it for you shall I?

You see I'm a good looking guy with a good job and friends but having a girlfriend is something missing in my heart but after the whole thing with Eric it uh just put me off for a while but as they " Get back in the saddle". Right?

How can one find someone special to be with and maybe fall in love with?

In my story I'm sure that you'll join me on the quest for love and see how things fare for me but it can get a little bumpy so buckle up for the bumpy ride..

The start will be in the following part...


	2. Chapter 2

2. Crash

I had a day off from the lab for the first time in three months and it seemed to me that finding someone wasn't gonna be easy as I hoped but anyway what is the worst that could happen to me today?

I'd gotten a cup of coffee from my favorite coffee shop on Biscayne Avenue and I was heading back home to my condo when the next thing I knew was that I'd been hit by a car of some sort and lying on the road.

I didn't know if I was alive or dead to tell you the truth until I heard voices around me asking " Is he alive" that kinda thing but I keep my eyes shut and pains is really hurting like hell and who could of done this to me?

Not knowing if I will pull through worries the team as they are now in my hospital room worried out of their minds about me and I have no idea how bad my injuries are or anything saying as I haven't woken up yet.

Hearing the door close leaves me with my train of throughts wondering what I did to deserve that today and I sigh softly knowing that I'm alone, well so I thought anyway.

Footsteps I can hear outside my room but they seem to be getting closer to my room as I lay here wondering what the fuck was going on.

I try to open my eyes but seems impossible right now damnit but won't give up and will open even if it kills me to do so.

I hear a voice beside me urging me to wake up and her voice is so beautiful yet it sneds tingles down my spine and I try again to open my eyes but suceed this time and I am blown away by her.

I notice as she watches me and she is so perfect as she then grazes my cheek softly and I have to admit that it feels so soft like velvet and I get goosebumps from her touch on my skin.

Will I find out her name and why she came to me?


	3. Chapter 3

3. Breathe

I see my injuries and they don't look good and I kept wondering who she was so I asked " Who are you?" and she said " I'm Tess." which made me smile as I watched her and realised that there had to be a reason why she's here right?

I had to find out why Tess was in my room, so I asked her " Why are you here?" but I wasn't prepared for her reply and she told me " I had been told to come here by your parents who want you back.".

Hearing what she told me really took me for six but I haven't spoken to my parents since I moved to Miami all that time ago and now I do not know what to think.

I smile at her and tell her " I don't know what to do just yet regarding them but I've made my life here." and Tess nodded agreeing with what I told her and I am starting to like her now and maybe she's who I've been searching for.

When life throws curveballs in the way you wonder what the fuck to do but I hate those damn curveballs so much maybe I'll grow to like them but I'll avoid them for now.

Tess sits up beside me and I'm trying not to blush but it happens and she giggled at that and I can't help myself but reach for her hand and pull her towards me which she doesn't mind.

I'm so drawn to her and what am I meant to do without being a total moron here but I lock my eyes into her's and she does the same back yay so I kiss her just once.

I noticed that she kisses me back which uh surprised me just a little bit but I kiss her again and it gets a little passionate between me and Tess. She's sweet and I want her.

Will Ryan get his girl?


End file.
